infinitas_guerrasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Dark Schneider
Dark Schneider base= |-|Dark Schneider Majin Form= |-|Dark Schneider Dragon Knight Lúcifer= |-|Dark Schneider Adam of Darkness= Sumário Dark Schneider é protagonista da série e o mais poderoso mago na obra. 15 anos antes do início da história, ele reuniu um exército de magos, guerreiros e demi-humanos, liderados por seus generais, “Os Lordes Rebeldes”. Ele foi derrotado pelo príncipe Lars Ull Metallicana, porém este, usando magia, tenta reencarnar no corpo de uma criança. Geo Nort Sort, o sumo sacerdote de Metallicana, então sela o espírito de Dark Schneider, impedindo-o de manifestar sua consciência no jovem rapaz. Depois de uma nova guerra começar, os antigos 4 Lordes Rebeldes voltam para a conquista do mundo novamente, desta vez almejando libertar a Deusa da Destruição, Anthrasax. Assim, o sumo sacerdote ordena que Dark Schneider seja libertado do selo para deter seus antigos líderes. Porém, mesmo se aliando ao reino de Metallicana, os objetivos de Dark Schneider continuam sendo a dominação do mundo. Poderes e Estatísticas Hierarquia: 6-B até 6-A, 5-B com Black Sabbath | Alto 6-A | 5-B | 3-C | 3-C até 3-B | Desconhecido Nome: Dark Schneider, Darsh, D.S. Obra/Franquia: Bastard!! Gênero: Masculino Idade: Mais de 400 anos Classificação: Humano, Mago, Anti-Cristo, Adam of Darkness Poderes e habilidades: Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Grande tolerância a dor (pode resistir ao Judas Pain, que o expõe a uma dor física, espiritual e emocional além dos limites, mesmo para os Reis demônios), Voo, Mestre Espadachim, Mutação e Transmutação, Telecinese, Teletransporte (Tipo Geral), Manipulação Mental (Tipo B, C, E e F), Intangibilidade (Tipo 2), Manipulação de Substâncias (Ácido), Manipulação de Empatia, Manipulação de Espíritos, Manipulação de Energia (Nível 1, 2, 3 e 4), Reflexão, capacidade de atacar através de dimensões, Magia das Trevas, Manipulação Elemental (Nível 2), Manipulação da Luz e Trevas, Campos de Força, Invocação (pode invocar criaturas como um Golem que pesa 100 mil toneladas, Efreet um elemental do plano de fogo, que pode atingir a temperatura de 2 mil graus celsius e se transformar em uma espada, salamandras de fogo, espíritos famintos do inferno que devoram toda matéria orgânica próxima, dragões, DKL -uma arma tecno-orgânica controlada por energia espiritual-), maldições, outras fontes de poder (pode abrir um canal para usar o poder de deuses), Ressurreição (sua e de outros, através da partilha de sua alma), Manipulação do Vácuo, Manipulação de Energia Nuclear, Selamento (pode selar demônios e deuses), pode quebrar/destruir dimensões, Regeneração (Nível Celular E, Nível Metafísico C) através de 3 planos existenciais (físico, espiritual e astral), Dispel Bounds (milhões de barreiras mágicas que anulam todo tipo de ofensiva, como ataques físicos, mentais, espirituais, astrais, vitória instantânea, criação, manipulação da realidade, etc.), Acasualidade, Manipulação da Matéria, Manipulação do Espacial, Manipulação Temporal, Absorção de matéria e energia, Imortalidade (Tipo F, E, C, B), Sentidos Aprimorados, Dano Conceitual (pode remover o adversário da lei de Causa e Efeito), Criação (Buracos Negros), Manipulação do Nada (recriou Amrael que havia sido apagada da existência e da lei de causalidade). Estado Dimensional: 3 Cordas | 4 Cordas | 3 Cordas | 4 Cordas | 4 Cordas | Desconhecido Energia Destrutiva: País (capaz de atomizar uma parte da arca com Judas Priest) até Continente (foi capaz de superar Anthrasax), Planeta (com Black Sabbath ) | Multi-Continente+ (derrotou demônios 6.600x mais poderosos que Anthrasax ) | Planeta (manteve-se em igualdade com Uriel) | Galáxia (Judas Pain é descrito com o poder de destruir toda galáxia ) | Galáxia até Multi-Galáxia (Estava mantendo-se contra o augoeides de Uriel mesmo após aumentar 130x seu poder e continuar aumentando ) | Desconhecido (afirmado ser o ser mais próximo de Deus) Velocidade: Supersônico+ | SVL (em sua forma astral supera a velocidade da luz), possivelmente muito maior | Massivo SVL+ (no mínimo 7.000x mais rápido que a luz, seu ataque é capaz de sumir da vista de Rafael ) | Massivo SVL+ (Dark Schneider estava trocando milhões de ataques e contra-ataque contra Uriel ) | Relativística+, possivelmente SVL | Desconhecido Força de Levantamento: Classe K (ergueu e lançou Omega Abigail) | Muito maior na forma Majin | Muito maior com Dragon Knight Lucifer Força do Soco: Classe NJ | Classe ZJ até NJ | Classe XJ | Classe XKJ | Galático | Galático até Multi-Galático Resistência: País Grande até Multi-Continente (aguentou os ataques de Anthrasax ) | Planeta Pequeno (sobreviveu ao ataque de Porno Diano ) |''' Planeta''' (trocou golpes contra Uriel) | Galáxia | Galáxia até Multi-Galáxia (foi capaz de sobreviver e igualar-se ao augoeides de Uriel após o power-up contínuo de 130x ) | Desconhecido Estamina: Muito alta, pode lutar por vários dias seguidos e ainda com os efeitos colaterais dos Judas Pain e Dragon Knight Lucifer, que causam grande dor e estresse emocional, físico e espiritual. Alcance: Dezenas de quilômetros, potencialmente planetário com Black Sabbath | Galático | Galático até Multi-Galático | Desconhecido Inteligência: Gênio (é capaz de ler linguagens antigas, tem o conhecimento de um sumo sacerdote, compreensão aprofundada sobre o estudo de átomos e quase conquistou o mundo em 4 anos). Fraquezas: Beijo de uma virgem, precisa recitar as palavras mágicas para usar magias de alto nível (não são mais um problema após o arco Inferno), extremamente arrogante, sofre os efeitos colaterais dos Judas Pain (que causam grande dor física, emocional e espiritual), é levado aos limites de seu corpo físico e espiritual com Dragon Knight Lucifer (podendo consequentemente ser apagado da existência). Equipamento: *''Golem:'' Dark Schneider possui um golem feito de pedra (o mais poderoso tipo), que pesa mais de 100 mil toneladas, que usou durante as guerras golênicas. Este segue todas as ordens de Dark Schneider e pode ser invocado através de encantos mágicos ou de um círculo mágico feito através do sangue. *''Espada do Fogo / Efreet:'' a Espada do Fogo, é uma das espadas demoníacas do universo de Bastard. Nela reside o espírito de Efreet, o demônio mais poderoso do plano elemental do fogo. A Espada do Fogo é dita ter um poder igual ou até pouco superior a Espada do Deus do Trovão (que tinha o poder de cortar montanhas), além de ter a capacidade de reduzir danos de ataques baseados no elemento fogo e ser extremamente eficaz contra mortos-vivos. *''Judas Pain: ''um objeto amaldiçoado, criado 2400 anos atrás, através da misericórdia para desgraça infinita do traidor, Judas Iscariotes. Devido ao desespero, lágrimas e dor de Judas, floresceu um poder imenso dentro deste objeto, comparável ao poder do Black Abyss. Segundo Rafael, sua verdadeira forma é a de uma pequena fenda no espaço-tempo, mas com seu poder é possível destruir toda a galáxia e abrir o portão do Inferno. Inicialmente, a joia estava completa, mas durante a batalha entre o Deus dos Demônios e o anjo guardião Abaddon, ela foi dividida em 8 fragmentos, 7 estando em posse dos Reis Demônios, e uma no coração de um humano, o Adam of Darkness. Em troca do poder do Judas Pain, o usuário é submetido a uma dor física, emocional e espiritual além de qualquer medida. Se um mero humano tentar usá-lo, seria reduzido a um pilar de sal. Por fim, o uso da joia acarreta grande poder, mas como consequência o usuário é consumido física e espiritualmente, até ter sua existência dispersada. * Dragon Knight Lucifer: também chamado de L01, o DKL é a arma mais poderosa de toda humanidade, uma armadura tecno-orgânica criada para lutar contra os augoeides. A armadura não possui consciência e serve apenas como um receptáculo para potenciais usuários (como Dark Schneider e Lars). Seu poder está diretamente ligado a energia espiritual do usuário atual (quanto maior a energia espiritual, maior o poder da armadura). Sua forma mais poderosa é concebida através de Dark Schneider e do uso dos 7 Judas Pain dentro de seu corpo. L01 é capaz de usar magias high ancient e de alto nível através do registro embutidos em seus sistemas e sua extração. Técnicas Notáveis: Transformações, Magias e Habilidades: O mago mais poderoso da história, vencendo inúmera batalhas contra humanos, monstros e deuses. Seus incontáveis feitiços são capazes de aniquilar montanhas, manipular o clima, dizimar países, somados a sua grande inteligência, conhecimento e capacidade analítica. Após ser derrotado nas Guerras Golênicas por Lars Ull Metallicana, Dark Schneider tenta renascer no corpo de um órfão, mas tem sua mente selada pelo sumo sacerdote. Passados 15 anos, o selo é removido, trazendo Dark Schneider de volta, porém, devido ao selo, seus poderes estão enfraquecidos e mesmo suas magias não encontram-se em seu auge. Após a destruição de Metallicana Dark Schneider entra em sono profundo e ao despertar encontra-se próximo ao ápice de seu antigo poder. * Magia: descrito como o mistério do poder do Criador, este foi roubado pelo anjos caídos e trazidos até os seres humanos. Depois de longos e complexos rituais, os seres humanos podem abrir um canal do plano físico para o espiritual, e através do uso de encantamentos podem acumular poder que os permite manipular espíritos e forças poderosas. * Manipulação de Magia: uma técnica que permite controlar a energia que existe além da quarta dimensão (plano astral) no universo tridimensional. Para isso o mago deve possuir grande concentração, resistência e força mental. * Magia de Invocação: feitiços de alto nível que permitem Dark Schneider invocar uma grande variedade de seres, mesmo de outras dimensões, para atacar seus oponentes. -Mortal Sin: uma magia que anima e controla um Golem de pedra criado por Dark Schneider no passado. O Golem pesa 100 mil toneladas e também pode ser invocado com círculos mágicos através do sangue de seu mestre. -Manowar: uma magia que invoca o espírito de um dragão dourado de 3 cabeças, que aniquila os inimigos com seu sopro. Essa magia dura apenas um curto período de tempo, mas seu ataque é poderoso o suficiente para lançar Macpain do reino de Iron Maiden até o Vale das Sepulturas, no antigo reino de Metallicana. -Torrent Tafolla: magia para invocação de Salamandras do plano elemental do fogo, elas por sua vez, são os seres mais poderosos do plano do fogo (com exceção de Efreet). Estão sempre rodeadas por chamas e carregam tridentes, além de serem resistentes a altas temperaturas. O uso dessa magia requer concentração, uma vez que os elementais podem se virar contra o invocador. -Flaming Tiger Rush: invoca o espírito de um tigre de fogo. -UDO: uma magia de invocação, que libera o poder de 3 deuses demoníacos que foram derrotados e selados no corpo de Dark Schneider. Eles surgem como 3 faces em seu abdômen e ombros, que permitem a Dark Schneider usar 4 magias seguidamente. # Blind Guardian: usado através do UDO, essa é uma das magias de Abigail, criando uma gaiola de espinhos negros, que causam grande dor e agonia a vítima. # Testament: usado através do UDO, essa é a magia mais poderosa de Kall-Su. O ar do zero absoluto que congela tudo a um nível sub-atômico e destrói a integridade dos átomos. # Tesla: usado através do UDO, magia mais poderosa e até então incompleta de Nei. Este, usando o mago como catalizador, dispara um pilar de plasma elétrico de 200 mil volts. * Magias de Fogo: uma variedade de magias baseadas no elemento fogo. São descritas como não tendo um limite de poder exato (uma vez que a temperatura pode ser aumentada até níveis desconhecidos, dependendo apenas do poder do usuário). -Damned: um feitiço que atira uma bomba mágica, o impacto da explosão é capaz de pulverizar as muralhas de um castelo e seres resistentes ao calor. -Guns's n Roses: uma magia que cria uma parede de fogo, com uma temperatura de 1000º C. Seu tamanho varia de acordo com o poder do mago e pode ser usada para dissipar gás ou névoa com elementos perigosos. -Impellitteri: feitiço que cria pequenas bombas mágicas com o poder de uma granada de mão. -Voivod: através desta magia, o mago pode enviar microondas de radiação para o corpo do adversário. A radiação faz com que todos os fluídos corporais fervam quase instantaneamente, explodindo os vasos sanguíneos. -Exodus: usando as chamas vindas do inferno, o mago se torna uma tocha viva que se lança contra o alvo. Essa magia alcança temperaturas de 20.000 graus celsius e pode dissipar qualquer substância nas moléculas. -Savadage: magia que permite a Dark Schneider cuspir fogo, semelhante a um dragão. -Napalm Death: magia que cria bolas de fogo teleguiadas, com poder suficiente para matar esfinges protegidas por barreiras mágicas. -Van War: dispara uma chuva de bolas de fogo a velocidades altíssimas. -Sepultura: uma versão mais poderosa do Napalm Death. -Black Sabbath: uma magia high ancient proibida. Criando uma poderosa barreira mágica, Dark Schneider teleporta matéria para dentro da barreira, sobrepondo os átomos e criando uma fissão nuclear. Inicialmente o ar atinge uma temperatura de milhares de graus celsius e o ponto de reação chega a centena de milhões de graus celsius. Em seguida, a energia restante e radiação são enviadas para outra dimensão. É afirmado que, sem o uso de barreiras para conter o ataque, essa magia poderia destruir o mundo. Obs: Quando Dark Schneider usa essa magia a primeira vez, ele está em sua forma enfraquecida, junto a isso, ele também afirma “teleportar apenas um pequeno volume de ar” para dentro da barreira, o que indica que a magia não foi usada em todo seu potencial. * Magia de Vento: ''magias derivadas do ar e alguns de seus aspectos. -Balvolt: uma magia que libera uma poderosa descarga elétrica de 20 mil volts contra o oponente. -Sodom: magia que consiste na liberação de energia, que ao se propagar no ar, distorce dimensionalmente o espaço e o transforma em lâminas afiadas. -Thunder Riot: criando descargas superaquecidas de plasma, o mago pode lança-los contra seu adversário, com um poder 3 vezes maior que o Balvolt (60 mil volts). Essa magia também pode danificar o centro motor do cérebro, impedindo que o adversário lance seus ataque na direção correta. -Raven: magia de voo. -Dark Angel: uma mistura de magia de vento e das trevas, lança uma ataque de energia negativa de nuvens de tempestades de outra dimensão. -Vengeance: feitiço que cria uma bala de plasma super-aquecida nas mãos de Dark Schneider, em seguida, é lançada em uma grande velocidade, destruindo toda matéria orgânica e inorgânica em seu alcance. -Anai Alade: essa magia cria um maciço vácuo próximo a Dark Schneider, que suga tudo ao seu redor, podendo absorver até mesmo a magia Testament de Kall-Su que alcança o 0 absoluto. * ''Magia de Terra: magias do elemento terra. -Magnum: uma magia que abre o chão abaixo do oponente, logo depois, um forte fluxo de magma é cuspido através do buraco, queimando o oponente. -Drash Gun: cria picos perfurantes de terra do chão que atravessam e empalam seus adversários. -Megadeath: uma magia que extrai energia dos espíritos da terra e do ar. A energia unida de tempestades e terremotos pode destruir um castelo inteiro e tem um poder 100 vezes maior que um Damned. * Magia de Água: magias derivadas da água. -Acid Drinker: uma mistura de magia de água e das trevas, reúne partículas de ácido na atmosfera e dispara no alvo que, em seguida, é liquefeito. * Magia Negra: magias que usam o poder de entidades malignas, do inferno ou dimensões alternativas. -Accused: uma maldição, onde uma condição é imposta entre o mago e a vítima, uma vez que esta não cumpra a condição, a vítima é decomposta e seus átomos rearranjados na forma de um sapo. -Venom: magia de assinatura de Dark Schneider. Essa magia invoca enzimas do reino das trevas, essas penetram as células do corpo do oponente e aceleram seu metabolismo até que seja reduzido a pó. Qualquer matéria orgânica dentro do alcance é destruída. -Led Zeppelin: o oponente é preso em uma poderosa barreira mágica, em seguida, a barreira é ligada ao Netherworld. Após isso, inúmeros espíritos famintos são invocados para devorar o adversário. Os espíritos famintos devoram toda e qualquer matéria orgânica dentro da barreira, até mesmo mortos-vivos. * Magia de Luz: magias que constituem na manipulação da luz. -Anselm: uma magia que atira flechas mágicas pela mão do mago. Essas flechas atacam automaticamente os pontos vitais dos oponentes, porém não chegam a causar danos letais. -Rainbow: um feitiço que cria um arco e flechas de luz. A flecha tem um poder 50 vezes maior que a magia Anselm e podem viajar a uma velocidade subsônica. -Chrome Rose: um feixe de luz, usado por Dark Schneider para deter os dragões de água de Kall-Su. -Halloween: dita como “a mais poderosa magia de Dark Schneider”, essa magia dispara um poderoso feixe de energia capaz de destruir um exército inteiro. É afirmando também que o Halloween é uma magia com mais da metade do poder do Black Sabbath. -Judas Priest: invoca 4 demônios gigantes, que suprimem o inimigo com seu ódio e dor. Uma vez que o alvo fica imobilizado, Dark Schneider dispara uma poderosa rajada de energia que destrói o inimigo a nível atômico e sendo capaz de destruir boa parte da arca. Não apenas isso, a magia bloqueia distorção espaço-temporal e destrói a existência do adversário. * Magias sem especificação e habilidades: -Barreiras mágicas: Dark Schneider tem ao entorno de seu corpo várias barreiras mágicas que o protegem de ataques físicos e dependendo da potência do ataque, podem o anular por completo. Essas barreiras também podem ser usadas para proteger outras pessoas. -Reencarnação: através de um ritual feito previamente, Dark Schneider pode transferir sua mente e alma para outro corpo, sem perder suas memórias ou enfraquecer. Dessa forma pode aumentar gradualmente seus poderes, conhecimento e experiência. -Charm: feitiço que manipula a percepção da vítima, cuidado e dúvidas são apagados de sua mente, fazendo a pessoa reconhecer o inimigo como um amigo ou aliado. Magia utilizada para obter informações ou segredos de outras pessoas, porém sua eficácia varia de acordo com a inteligência da vítima. -Blonde Obsession: magia usada para remover selos e trancas mágicas. -Sleep of Underworld: uma magia de transferência de espírito. Um feitiço extremo e de alto nível capaz de inverter o fluxo natural do sistema de energia de vida, ele mantém a alma ligada ao mundo mortal enquanto, através da transfusão de energia vital, restaura o corpo destruído. -Regeneração: pode facilmente regenerar membros perdidos e até mesmo boa parte do corpo físico (perdeu 2/3 do corpo contra Abigail e teve seu peito perfurado duas vezes pela magia Thor). -Imortalidade: Dark Schneider mostrou-se capaz de reencarnar em outros corpos através de um ritual antigo. Durante a luta contra Lars, esse ritual é ativado, transferindo a mente e alma de D.S. para Lucie Renren. -Pode refletir ataques de energia. -Pode entrar nos sonhos de outras pessoas. -Pode induzir um sono profundo em outras pessoas. Foi capaz de manter Sheila dormindo durante 2 anos. -Mestre em ilusões: Dark Schneider já mostrou-se um proeminente usuário de ilusões, sendo capaz de enganar até mesmo os sentidos de seus adversários. E como tal, mostrou capacidade de ver através da ilusão criada por outros. -Uso do poder de Deuses: Dark Schneider demonstrou ter ligação com vários e diferentes tipos de deuses. Através dessa ligação ele pode anular a magia de outros deuses e até sobrepujá-los. thumb|390x390px-Descendente das Trevas: como Dark Schneider é um mago nascido das trevas, seu poder está intimamente ligado a escuridão, como tal, ele pode ser influenciado pela poder das Trevas e aumentar seus poderes drasticamente, podendo até mesmo ressuscitar. Essa descendência também permite a Dark Schneider usar artefatos demoníacos, que só poderiam ser usados por entidades malignas. -Aura Maligna: emanação da energia das trevas de Dark Schneider é tão poderosa que pode suprimir e intimidar inimigos mais fracos, mesmo estando a grande distância. -Controle do Corpo: Dark Schneider tem mostrado a capacidade de controlar todas as funções e sistemas do seu corpo a um nível celular. -Teletransporte: magia que permite mover-se instantaneamente a qualquer ponto do espaço em uma curta distância. Também pode teletransportar objetos ou outras pessoas a força por longas distâncias, mas exige bastante poder mágico. -Percepção Extra-Sensorial: capacidade de sentir a distância intenções hostis, detectar fontes de poder mágico, estimar o número de adversários e seus níveis, além de poder compreender a magia adversária. -Materialização: Dark Schneider tem mostrado ter a capacidade de manipular a matéria. -Centelha Divina: quando Deus criou Adão e Eva, ele soprou em suas narinas afim de dar-lhes o dom da vida, concedendo a eles grande poder e pureza. Porém, após provarem do fruto proibido e serem expulsos do Éden, essa capacidade foi se deteriorando com o tempo até os dias atuais, estando infinitamente longe de seu poder ancestral. No entanto, mesmo agora, toda alma humana ainda possui uma pequena parte de Deus dentro de si (é afirmado que a alma humana é dividida em duas metades: uma criada a partir da energia divina e outra a partir da energia maligna. A medida que a humanidade tende para um dos lados, o exército de anjos ou demônios é fortalecido, por fim, está "balança" também pode ser usada para abrir os portões do Paraíso ou Inferno). Após a luta contra Anthrasax, Dark Schneider é selado na dimensão de Deus (Alcatraz), porém, devido a influência de Satan, sua alma é lançada no Inferno. Após chegar ao Inferno, Dark Schneider tem um aumento imenso de poder, superando até mesmo seu auge contra Lars. Nessa forma ele facilmente derrota demônios 6.600x mais poderosos que Anthrasax e luta (ainda que com sérias dificuldades) contra Porno Diano. Após um salto temporal de 4 anos, Dark Schneider roubou 6 dos 7 Judas Pain dos Reis Demônios, aumentando seus poderes aainda mais, colocando-o no mesmo nível dos Serafins (em sua forma base) e sendo capaz de mostrar grande superioridade contra Konron. * Corpo Astral: ''também dito como o corpo emocional (que governa os sentimentos, medo, esperança, etc). O corpo astral é um análogo do corpo físico que existe na 4ª dimensão, assim sendo, este não pode ser afetado pelas leis físicas da 3ª dimensão e não pode ser limitado pelo tempo espaço do universo tridimensional. * ''Magias e habilidades: -Vortex: magia que sela criaturas malignas como demônios dentro de uma barreira. -Arcana: uma magia que distorce o espaço-tempo ao redor do mago. -Crow Bar: uma barreira mágica de 13 camadas usada contra demônios. Ela absorve o poder demoníaco até exorcizar a entidade. Se o demônio tentar escapar, sua alma é destruída. -Damned Nation: uma forma evoluída e muito mais poderosa da magia Damned. Causa ruptura no espaço-tempo, que cria ondas de choque que aniquilam o oponente. -Iron Lightning Anselm: uma forma evoluída da magia Anselm, que agora viaja na velocidade da luz. -Sharingan: feitiço visual que permite Dark Schneider ler os movimentos do adversário e aumentar sua velocidade de reação, ao ponto de reagir à Porno Diano. -Arch Enemy: reunindo poder mágico em sua mão, Dark Schneider disfere um poderoso golpe, capaz de perfurar anjos e demônios e destruir seus Eternal Atoms (semelhante ao usado por Satan contra Uriel). -Imortalidade: sobrevive mesmo tendo todo o corpo destruído, exceto a cabeça e coluna vertebral. -Regeneração: pode regenerar completamente o corpo. -Absorção de Energia: mostrou capacidade de absorver energia mágica (absorveu o ataque de Michael que foi dito ter o poder de uma supernova), curando instantaneamente qualquer dano físico (regenerou completamente, mesmo tendo apenas a cabeça e coluna vertebral) e aumentando sua resistência. centre|600x600px|"O número da Besta, a reencarnação do Anti-Cristo!" Forma Majin: forma demoníaca usada por Dark Schneider ao ativar os 7 Judas Pain simultaneamente. O novo corpo é descrito como tendo a forma de uma divindade demoníaca, adquirindo as habilidades dos 6 Reis Demônios (Asmodeus, Astaroth, Byleth, Bael, Belial, Paymon), conferindo a Dark Schneider um poder aumentado milhões vezes. Essa nova forma é dita por Rafael como tendo o poder para destruir toda a galáxia, porém como efeito colateral, o usuário é exposto a uma imensa dor física, emocional e espiritual, onde mesmo os Reis Demônios preferem evitar seu uso. Por fim, usar o poder do Judas Pain pode terminar com sua existência sendo apagada. * Eternal Atoms: também chamados de "Livros do Destino", estes são o coração e núcleo da vida. Afim de destruir entidades astrais como Anjos ou Demônios (que não possuem corpo físico), a única maneira é através da destruição dos Eternal Atoms. Para isso, é necessário que o oponente seja destruído a nível atômico no plano físico, espiritual e astral completamente, caso contrário, ele pode regenerar-se infinitamente a nível molecular e espaço-temporal. * Dispel Bounds: ''inúmeras barreiras mágicas (possivelmente milhões no caso de Dark Schneider) que protegem o usuário contra todo tipo de efeitos e danos (sejam ataques físicos, mentais, espirituais, vitória instantânea, manipulação do tempo, espaço, realidade, ataques conceituais, etc). Afim de destruir seus Eternal Atoms, é necessário destruir as barreiras uma por uma, porém essas podem ser regeneradas a velocidades acima da luz. * ''Dano Conceitual: ''a forma Majin de Dark Schneider demonstrou ter a capacidade de destruir os Eternal Atoms de seus oponentes, destruindo-os completamente a um nível etérico e apagando-os das leis de causa e efeito. * ''Anti-Cristo: ''foi afirmado por Beelzebub que Dark Schneider é a reencarnação do messias das trevas, a única entidade em todo universo que tem o poder/capacidade para matar Adam (o filho de Deus). ' * '''Magias e Habilidades: -Absorção Infinita: os Judas Pain tem a habilidade de absorver a matéria ao seu redor afim de criar o novo corpo (Majin) que pode absorver ou refletir quase qualquer magia. Atuando como um imã gigante, pode reunir alta concentração de energia maligna, convertendo em uma quantidade infinita de energia. Seu poder é igual ao Black Abyss (um buraco negro super maciço com 50 milhões de vezes a massa solar), sua força de atração é infinita e nunca deixa de absorver qualquer poder ao seu redor. -Magia Instantânea: capacidade de usar magias (mesmo de alto nível) sem o uso de encantamentos, gestos ou rituais. Pode gerar qualquer magia com um simplesmente movimento de seu corpo. -Telepatia: poder ler a mente e projetar sua voz na mente de outro seres. -Sentidos Sobre-Humanos: possui todos os sentidos físicos ampliados milhares de vezes a capacidade normal. -Aura Demoníaca: a presença da forma Majin exala um enorme poder e energia das trevas, criando em seus adversários um sentimento de medo e horror. Essa habilidade é forte o suficiente para conter temporariamente Konron, um Visconde do Inferno. -Dark Kain: um fluxo de energia escura disparado através da segunda boca no corpo de Dark Schneider, capaz de ferir demônios de alto nível. -Judas Pain: uma magia com um poder milhões de vezes acima de sua versão anterior, com capacidade de destruir os Eternal Atoms de seus inimigos e apagá-los da causalidade. Pode ser usado sem encantamento ou qualquer preparação prévia, com um simples movimento do corpo. centre Dragon Knight Lucifer: uma arma tecno-orgânica criada pela humanidade para combater os augoeides dos anjos e demônios. Uma criação que mescla uma tecnologia extremamente avançada e magia, resultando em um poder ilimitado, cujo única restrição é o próprio usuário (quanto maior a energia espiritual do usuário, mais poderoso DKL se torna, podendo aumentar seu poder exponencialmente). Através do poder do DKL, Dark Schneider pode manter-se em igualdade contra Uriel, mesmo após o aumento de poder contínuo de 130x, tornando-se uma ameaça multi-galática. * Conexão Interdimensional: ''é afirmado que Lucifer pode ser invocado a partir de qualquer dimensão existente a qualquer momento, ou em qualquer ponto do espaço. * ''Fusão: ''o uso do DKL só é possível via fusão com o mesmo, porém uma vez que está é feita, o usuário ficará preso a armadura por toda eternidade, enquanto absorve sua energia espiritual até que sua existência seja apagada. * ''Magias e habilidades: -Efeito Neutralizador: assim como Konron podia neutralizar os poderes e ataques dos Serafins, através das vibrações etéreas criadas por Amrael, DKL é capaz de neutralizar os poderes dos anjos, os tornando incapazes de destruí-lo completamente. Apesar disso, ele ainda pode ser destruído por seres originados das trevas como Satan, Beelzebub ou Uriel após a queda. thumb|392x392px -Demolitioner Gun: uma poderosa rajada de energia lançada através da boca de duas das cabeças de dragão. O ataque, ao se chocar com a Gungnir de Uriel foi capaz de abalar todo Inferno, desintegrar parte dele, destruir temporariamente a barreira dimensional que separa o Eden (Terra) do Inferno e destruiu o Black Abyss (um buraco negro super maciço com 50 milhões de vezes a massa do sol). -Giran Ira: cria um micro buraco negro, para absorver o ataque Gaia's Judgment de Uriel. Segundo Beelzebub, a magia foi usada apenas por uma fração de segundos pois a distorção do espaço poderia destruir todo país e ainda através dessa distorção, é possível que Dark Schneider use um salto dimensional. -The Opening of All Temples and the Great 9 Elemental Furnace: desativando todos os sistemas de supressão de Lucifer, Dark Schneider abre as 9 fornalhas elementais, podendo extrair e absorver os elementos dispostos ao seu redor para se regenerar e recuperar-se. -Loudness All Guns Blazing: Utilizando do poder das 9 fornalhas elementais e usando todos os elementos mágicos (Fogo, água, vento, terra, luz, trevas, magia sagrada, espiritual e de mortos-vivos), dispara lasers simultâneos de todos os olhos capazes de destruir as dispel bounds de Uriel e feri-lo gravemente. -Super Demonic Dimensional Separation / Jawbreaker: uma magia nascida da mescla das magias Hell Rider, Light Wings e Exodus. Uma magia que quebra a dimensão durante o salto interdimensional, sendo capaz de abrir um caminho através do espaço negativo de Uriel. -Bloodstone: cria um espaço amaldiçoado, onde todo dano sofrido por Lucifer e Dark Schneider é infligido no mesmo grau e proporção em seu adversário. Para utilizar o Bloodstone, é necessário liberar os 13 Sentinelas (válvulas que controlam o fluxo mágico), assim sobrecarregando o sistema do DKL. Esse é um ataque de última instância, que só pode ser usado uma vez. centre|600x600px Adam of Darkness: a mais recente e possivelmente mais poderosa transformação de Dark Schneider, onde este encontra-se com um par de asas, sendo uma com aparência angelical e outra demoníaca. *''Criação:'' nessa forma, Dark Schneider demonstrou ter a capacidade de recriar o corpo e alma de Amrael a um nível atômico e etéreo. Um feito que segundo Rafael e os Reis Demônios somente Deus e o ser mais próximo a ele são capazes. Chaves: Base | Arco Inferno (forma astral) | Pós Time-Skip | Forma Majin | Dragon Knight Lucifer | Adam of Darkness Outros Vitórias notáveis: Derrotas notáveis: Batalhas inconclusivas: Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Cordas Categoria:Hierarquia 6 Categoria:Hierarquia 5 Categoria:Hierarquia 4 Categoria:Hierarquia 3 Categoria:Hierarquia Desconhecida Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Magos Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Espadachins Categoria:Manipuladores de Energia Categoria:Imortais Categoria:Acausais Categoria:Manipuladores da Luz Categoria:Manipuladores da Escuridão Categoria:Manipuladores da Matéria Categoria:Manipuladores do Espaço Categoria:Manipuladores do Tempo Categoria:Manipuladores do Nada Categoria:Anticristo Categoria:Personagens de Mangá Categoria:Personagens de Anime Categoria:Personagens de Bastard Categoria:Majin Categoria:Usuários de Voo Categoria:Líderes Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Anti-Heróis